Weekend Away
by theoryofadeadguy
Summary: on a work experience trip to a cabin by an abandoned lake, Seeley and Jack get up to some interesting fun...Jack/Seeley slash warning


**Hey guys, wrote this one in a rush so beware, this ones...interesting... good luck**

For team building exercises, members of the medicolegal lab were paired off and flown to random places around the world with nothing in their possession, just the clothes on their backs. Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Jack Hodgins were paired together and were sent off to a cabin by a large deserted lake.

When the plane was getting ready to make its decent, hodgins awoke and placed his sleeping mask in a pouch in front of him. He turned to awake Booth when he noticed that Booths hand was currently down his trousers, stroking a large boner. With a smirk Hodgins, nudged Booth carefully and Booth awoke with a startle.

"Hodgins, we landing already?"

Yeah, man, this is gonna be fun!" Hodgins laughed. Booth noticed he was wanking on an areoplane so he removed his hand from his 9 incher and removed his seat belt. They left the airport and entered a limo driven by a strange white man. In front of their seats was two small white shoe boxes. Inside the boxes was one item that each person could take with them. Jack opened his and found hand sanitizer, he pulled it out to show Booth.

"Dude, what did you bring that for?" said Booth

"We're gonna be stuck in a cabin for an entire weekend, what do you think I'm gonna be doing?"

"What?" Booth looked Confused, Seeing this, Hodgins done the wankin sign,

"Oh, well , uh, I brought this," He opened his box and pulled out a video tape,

"Porn? Really? You couldn't be any less discreet that that?"

"Well, I'm just gonna jerk off all weekend, and I take it you are too."

"Pretty Much," and they both laughed uncontrollably all the way to the cabin.

Booth had awoken at around six am the next morning and went for his morning run and since the area was empty, he decided to do it naked. He loved the freedom when he ran, the way his junk bounced and when the sun hit his perfect body. He arrived back at the cabin and decided to go for a morning swim. He waddled his naked body down till it was waist deep when his dick brushed something fluffy and it wasn't his pubes. Seconds later, a naked hodgins jumped from the water like a killer whale. His erect penis was surprisingly long for such a small man. When Hodgins stood up, the deadly silence only lasted a few seconds when Hodgins said " We're both naked,"

"Oh Yes,"

"We're in a lake, with boners. What are we, 13?" Booth turned to leave."Where ya goin?"

"To jerk off,"

"Why?" asked the scientist.

"I've got a boner and I'm not gonna ruin it," Booth headed for the cabin and Hodgins followed.

When they both entered the house Hodgins told Booth about an idea he had just had, "So I was thinkin, we're both about to jerk off, in separate rooms but that will put us in a perdicament,"

"How," he asked,

"You have the porn but I have the lube, so why dont we jerk off in the same room?"

"Ehhh, uh, sure, uh, why not?"

Booth collected the lube and the porn and went over to the couch. He patted the empty space on the couch beside him, indicating that hodgins should sit beside him. He squeezed the 'Fun Times' bottle and some liquid squirted out onto his hand. He passed the bottle to Hodgins who did the same. The both stroked the lube onto their already stiff cocks. Booth moaned as he stroked his 9 inch dick and he picked up his speed. Hodgins watched Seeley as his hand rose up and down, taking the skin of his 7.5 inch cock with it, Hodgins had never felt this much pleasure in front of another man.

It had gotten to the point where Hodgins wanted more from Booth. "Booth, suck me off please?"

"With pleasure" Booth exited the couch and got down on his knees. He took hodgins' cock inn his hand and slapped in time and again against his open mouth. He placed it in his mouth and started sucking on it furiously. With in minutes, hodgins cock released an explosion of cum onto Booths mouth, who swallowed every last drop. Booth had been stroking furiously throughout this experience and came on the floor.

For the rest of the weekend, all our gentlemen did was masturbate with each other, putting the lube and porn to good use. When they returned to D.C, once every sunday, they would meet up and masturbate in each others company.


End file.
